Silent Law
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Cloud et ses deux frère, Sora et Roxas, vivent seuls depuis le décès de leurs parents. Cloud a prit leur place et effectue toutes sortes de travaux, dont certains d'un genre bien étrange. M pour les thèmes abordés. Histoire réécrite. Nouvelle version disponible.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous ceux que cette histoire intéressera!

Ceci est une petit fic basé sur les univers de Final Fantasy VII et de Kingdom Hearts (de manière général).

La fic pourra cependant contenir des allusions parfois gênantes pour les plus jeunes. Vous voilà donc prévenu!

La fic contiendra également du yaoi (surtout du yaoi en fait) avec des couples de garçons, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

**Prologue :**

Dans une petite maison de banlieue, le calme régnait jusqu'à ce que...

« Clouuud! »

C'était le lundi matin, jour de la rentré des classes. Le blond ainsi appelé venait tout juste de se le rappeler. Il s'extirpa avec difficulté de son lit, non sans une certaine flemme lorsqu'il fut brutalement ramener à la réalité, et sur son sommier. Deux adolescents d'une quinzaines d'années venaient de se jeter sur lui.

« Sora! Roxas! Laissez-moi me lever! »

« Mais ca fait plus de dix minutes qu'on t'appelles et tu ne bouges toujours pas! On va être en retard! » ronchonna le second blond.

Son jumeau renchérit : « Ouai! Et on va encore se faire remarquer! Déjà qu'on ne passe pas inaperçus... »

« Ok, ok, je me lève et on part! Laissez-moi juste 5 minutes. » répondit leur aîné en se relevant péniblement pour gagner la salle de bain.

Cela faisait bientôt 4 ans qu'il avait la responsabilité de ses frères sur les épaules. Il avait dû arrêté ses études et chercher un travail suite au décès de leurs parents, mais n'avait trouvé qu'un travail de livreur la journée qu'il complétait parfois avec des heures supplémentaires la nuit.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était exténué et la surexcitation des jumeaux, surtout de Sora, n'arrangeait pas son mal de tête grandissant.

Peu de temps après, les trois frères prenaient le chemin du collège.

Lorsque Cloud rentra après avoir déposé les jumeaux, le téléphone sonna. Le jeune homme décrocha et se figea bientôt d'effroi. A l'autre bout du fil, une voix suave susurrait ces mots :

« Viens me rejoindre ce soir. J'ai un nouveau travail pour toi mon petit Cloud. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Et voilà! Fin du prologue. Je ne sais pas trop quand je publierais la suite car elle est pour l'instant encore un peu brouillon je trouve.

Si vous avez aimer, ou si vous constatez des erreurs, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!^^

Comme vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, au début, il manque un mot entre les guillemets. Le site ne veut absolument rien savoir, quoi que je fasse, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Le mot en question, c'est « Clouuuuud ».


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour!^^

Je ne sais pas trop si la fic intéresse vraiment les gens, mais deux amies veulent connaître la suite, alors la voici!

**Chapitre 1 :**

Cloud avait raccroché le téléphone, et se préparait pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Mais la conversation qu'il avait tenu quelques minutes auparavant le hantait.

-flash back-

_Reprenant contenance, Cloud répondit à son interlocuteur :_

_« Ce soir... Je ne peux pas. Aujourd'hui c'était la rentré des classes, je dois être là pour mes frères lorsqu'ils rentreront et... »_

_« Tu feras ce que je te dis, trancha le second, à moins bien sûr que tu veuilles que je rompe notre contrat? Dans ce cas-là, libre à toi... »_

_« Mais je... » commença le blond._

_« Suffit! Soit là ce soir à 19h pile! Sinon... »_

_Et il avait raccroché, laissant planer cette menace._

-fin flash back-

Cloud était resté quelques minutes. Tenant stupidement le téléphone contre son oreille malgré l'absence de son autre que la tonalité.

Mais pourquoi avait-il accepter ce travail? Pour Sora et Roxas, il le savait. Qu'auraient-il fait sans un sous avec ses frères? Ils auraient été séparés puis placer dans des centres ou des familles d'accueils. La famille avait déjà beaucoup souffert! Hors de question d'être séparé! Quoiqu'il arrive. Même si cela devait être dur pour lui.

Ayant fini de se préparer, il regarda la petite horloge qui trônait sur la télévision : 10h39.

Il était en retard pour sa première livraison de la journée! Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Il se précipita hors de la maison, récupérant son blouson au passage. Après avoir vérifier que la porte était bien fermé, il enfourcha la moto dont il se servait pour son travail et fila en direction du centre-ville.

xxxxx

A la fin des cours, Sora et Roxas se précipitèrent jusqu'à la rue afin d'attendre Cloud qui devait venir les chercher. Ils adoraient ça, car à la fin des cours, Cloud venait juste de sortir de son travail, et venait donc les chercher à moto plutôt qu'en voiture. Offrant ainsi aux jumeaux une petite course rapide jusqu'à la maison.

Mais ce soir là, Cloud était très en retard. Les jumeaux avisèrent donc un jeune homme grand et brun qui discutait un peu plus loin.

« Squall » hurla Sora avec un grand sourire.

Visiblement irrité, le jeune brun se retourna vers eux et maugréa : « C'est Léon! Il n'y a que ma soeur pour m'appeler comme ça... et votre frère. »

« Pourquoi ils auraient le droit et pas... » commença Sora, mais Roxas, voyant que la discussion risquait de s'éterniser, le coupa dans son élan avec un coup de coude.

« Dis moi Léon, ta soeur a beaucoup de travail en ce moment? Parce que Cloud fait souvent des heures supplémentaires en ce moment. Ce soir, il est en retard, tu ne voudrais pas l'appeler pour...? »

Roxas fut interrompit à son tour, mais cette fois-ci, c'était pas le bruit du moteur de la moto de Cloud.

« Bon, ben, oublie ce que je viens de dire! Il est là. Bonne soirée! » lança le blond avant de partir à la suite de Sora qui avait déjà bondi au cou de Cloud.

Léon, de son côté, semblait perplexe. Il se retourna pour faire face à la personne avec qui il couversait quelques minutes plus tôt : son meilleur ami Zack. Celui-ci, sentant le malaise lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas... Il paraît que ma soeur fait faire des heures supplémentaires à Cloud. Je n'était même pas au courant! Moi qui pensait qu'elle me disait tout pour m'apprendre à gérer le service de livraison avec elle... »

xxxxx

Arrivé devant leur maison, Cloud coupa le moteur et aida Roxas et Sora à descendre. Les jumeaux se dirigèrent directement vers la cuisine où ils commencèrent à fouiller le frigo.

« Cloud, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir? » demanda Sora, le plus gourmand des deux.

« Euh... » Cloud regarda la pendule coincé entre deux meubles de cuisine. Il était déjà un peu plus de 18h. « Je n'ai pas trop le temps de préparer quelque chose ce soir, je travail encore pour cette nuit. Vous devrez encore une fois vous débrouillez. Désolé » ajouta t-il devant la mine déconfite de Sora. Roxas lui, avait gardé un visage neutre, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa tristesse de ne pas être réuni avec ces frères ce soir encore.

Cloud prit alors la décision de partir un peu plus en avance, pour ne pas devoir affronter cette déception dans leur regard. Il commença à quitter la pièce, mais Roxas le retint, avec un ton presque dur :

« Où vas-tu? »

« Eh bien, comme je viens de vous le dire, je vais tra... »

« Tu ne prend rien à manger? Même pas un plat déjà cuisiné? Il y en a plein dans le frigo! »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai pas faim. Au pire, j'achèterais un sandwich sur la route. Soyez sage tous les deux. A demain. »

Et il partit en claquant la porte.

« Sora, je crois que Cloud nous cache quelque chose. » murmura Roxas.

xxxxx

« Je suis rentré Tifa! »

« Bonsoir Squall! Comment s'est passé ta rentré? Tes profs de facs sont ceux que tu voulais avoir? » demanda Tifa tout en recopiant la liste des commandes pour le lendemain. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle releva la tête et vit le visage de son frère faisant la moue. « Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que certains livreurs travaillaient de nuit? Je croyait que tu me disais tout... »

« Mais je te dis tout! Personne ne travaille la nuit ici! Qui t'as raconté ça? »

« Sora et Roxas, les frère de Cloud. C'est ce qu'il leur a dit! » répliqua Squall, en colère.

« Eh bien il leur ment! Je t'assure que je n'embauche personne pour faire des courses de nuit! Il faudrait payer une prime de risque en plus et une extension pour les horaires d'ouverture. Cloud est ton ami et il a besoin d'argent, d'accord, mais jamais je n'aurait été jusqu'à le faire travailler de nuit illégalement. Puisque autrement, tu l'aurait bien vu dans les papiers. Que tu as dû fouiller d'ailleurs. »

« Pas encore, mais j'en avais l'intention. Mais je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi mentirais t-il à ses frère? » questionna Squall.

Tifa haussa les épaules et le pria de sortir d'un geste de la main. La discussion était close.

Squall sortit sans se faire prier. Une nouvelle pensée l'obsédait : Pour qui Cloud pouvait-il bien travailler la nuit?

xxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà. Fin du premier chapitre. Je ne le trouve pas exceptionnellement bien rédiger, et je pense que je le relirais pour mettre certaines phrases plus claires à l'occasion.

J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire vous plait!^^

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2!

PS : Une petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir!^^


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir.

Ca faisait bien longtemps... J'ai relu les deux chapitres précédents, et je me suis rendu compte du nombre hallucinant de fautes! XD Désolé. Je vais essayer de corriger tout ça au plus vite.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissés un petit commentaire.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Cloud roulait à vive allure sur le périphérique de la ville. L'air frais lui fouettant le visage lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Quand il roulait, il se sentait totalement libre, à l'aise. Ce qui était complètement en opposition avec ce qui l'attendait pour ce soir.

A cette pensée, il accéléra un peu plus, histoire de balayer cette sombre pensée. Avalant par la même occasion, les derniers kilomètres qui le séparait de sa destination avec une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il se trouvait à peine à quelques rues de la maison lorsqu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre derrière lui : il regarda rapidement dans son rétroviseur, c'était les motard de la sécurité de la ville. Ils lui faisaient signe de se garer. Sans se faire prier, il obtempéra. S'il avait fait quelque chose, autant ne pas aggraver son cas.

« Bonsoir! Dites moi jeune homme, vous n'aviez pas l'impression de rouler un peu vite? » commença un des motards à peine descendu de son véhicule.

Cloud prit alors un air stupéfait : il roulait si vite que ça? Il avait été tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas pris garde au compteur. Il tenta alors de s'expliquer :

« Excusez-moi, je...j'étais un peu ailleurs. Je viens de finir une journée de travail, et j'étais pressé de rentrer chez moi. »

Vaine tentative semblait-il, puisque le second motard le regardait avec un air suspicieux. Le détaillant des pieds à la tête. Le premier, de son côté, repris la parole :

« On va dire que ça passe pour cette fois, mais je vais quand même vous donnez un avertissement. Soyez heureux, normalement, on confisquait la moto. Veuillez vous approchez, on doit remplir les papiers administratifs. »

'Génial!' pensa Cloud ' Maintenant, je suis coincé avec de la paperasse et il est presque 19h... Je vais être en retard!'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Roxas et Sora étaient tous les deux devant la télé, en train de regarder un DVD, lorsque le téléphone sonna.

Sora se jeta sur l'appareil avant même que Roxas n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement. La discussion sembla cependant tourner court, puisque le petit brun revint presque qu'immédiatement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? » demanda Roxas.

« Le client de Cloud de ce soir. Apparemment, il est en retard dans la livraison... J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé. »

« Je ne pense pas! Au pire, il se sera fait épinglé par une brigade de sécurité parce qu'il aura roulé trop vite. Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'attirer des ennuies? » le rassura le petit blond avant de relancer le DVD, signifiant que la discutions était close.

Cependant, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, une nouvelle sonnerie retentit : celle de la porte cette fois. Intrigués, les jumeaux se regardèrent. Qui donc pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite? Plus prudents qu'avec le téléphone, ils se levèrent tous les deux du canapé et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Après une brève consultation du regard, Roxas ouvrit prudemment, puis, plus largement, lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le visiteur n'était pas un inconnu :

« Squall! »

« C'est Léon! » soupira le plus âgé. « Cloud est ici? »

« Ben non, il travaille ce soir. Ta soeur ne te l'a pas dit? » questionna naïvement Sora.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir que je vous raconte quelque chose à tous les deux. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le grand blond soupira en arrivant devant un portail richement décoré. Il était enfin arrivé à destination, mais avec combien de minutes de retard? Tout en appréhendant ce qui risquait de lui arrivé, il gara sa moto à l'arrière de la maison, dans un petit parking qui y avait été aménagé.

La demeure était imposante. C'était une maison bourgeoise de la proche banlieue, dont la façade pouvait rappelé le style des hôtels particuliers du XIXè siècle. Une belle habitation qui appartenait à un être en apparence calme et sérieux, mais en réalité cruel et détestable, Cloud l'avait appris à ses dépends. Sephiroth, le dirigeant en chef des Brigades de Sécurité de la ville n'avait rien de l'homme modeste dont parlais généralement les journalistes. Et avec tout son retard, Cloud n'avait peur que d'une chose : que cet homme mette ses menaces à exécution.

Complètement angoissé, il se dirigea vers la porte et sonna. Personne. Il sonna à nouveau. Toujours personne. Il se prit à espérer que Sephiroth soit finalement parti à un gala ou autre et l'ait complètement oublié. Mais par mesure de prudence, il tenta toutefois d'ouvrir la porte. Elle n'était pas fermer. Il entra, quelque peu surpris. Ca ne se passait jamais ainsi d'habitude.

« Il y a quelqu'un? » murmura t-il.

Silence.

« Ne t'avais-je pas dit '19h pile'? » susura une voix mauvaise, plus proche de lui qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. A tel point qu'il sursauta violemment, manquant d'envoyer un coup de coude dans l'estomac de l'homme se tenant à peine quelques pas derrière lui : Sephiroth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'Cloud ne travaille pas pour ma soeur le soir'? » demanda Sora, l'air incrédule.

« Qu'il ne travaille pas en tant que livreur la nuit! Banane! » répondit Roxas exaspéré. « Mais pourquoi nous mentirait-il? »

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'étais venu pour lui poser la question... » marmonna Léon en se forttant l'arrière de la nuque, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Peut être qu'il n'osait pas vous dire qu'il avait besoin d'un deuxième travail pour gagner correctement sa vie? »

« Possible... Mais le travail de livreur que lui donne ta soeur est quand même bien payé. » fit remarquer Sora, ne prenant pas vraiment la peine de répondre à son jumeau : l'heure n'était plus aux disputes stériles.

Roxas, de son côté, semblait songeur. Léon l'observa quelques minutes avant de se lever.

« Bon, il se fait tard, je dois rentrer. De toute façon, tant que je n'ai pas vu Cloud, on ne pourra rien savoir. Quand est-ce qu'il rentre? »

« Dans la nuit. En général, on dort déjà, mais il est toujours rentré le matin, quand on se réveille. »

« Ok, j'essaierais de le voir demain matin au bureau de ma soeur. Je n'ai pas cours de la matinée. »

sur ces mots, Léon quitta les jumeaux.

Après avoir refermé la porte, Sora fit la moue, grommelant un « c'est pas juste, pourquoi ils bossent moins à la fac? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit le plus grave Sora... » murmura Roxas « Enfin bon, on verra demain, il faut que je demande à Cloud pour en être sûr. Allons nous coucher! » reprit-il d'un ton plus joyeux.

Les jumeaux commencèrent alors leur traditionnel duel du 'premier au lit', sans se douter de ce qu'il se passait à quelques kilomètres de là.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà!^^ Fin du chapitre 2! J'ai essayé de faire gaffe pour les fautes. J'espère que c'est mieux que les deux chapitres précédents.

Si vous avez l'occas, laissez un petit commentaire aussi. C'est toujours motivant!^^

A la prochaine.


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Voici donc la suite de cette fic. Désolé de prendre tant de temps entre les upload, mais bon, entre les cours, les exams... et parfois la flemme (reconnaissons-le! XD)... Ben ça n'avance pas très vite tout ça.

Mais trêve de bavardages! Voici le chapitre :

Attention! Les scènes qui sont décrites dans ce chapitre peuvent choqué (mention de viol/chantage...). Si ces notions vous mettent mal à l'aise, ne lisez pas ce chapitre (l'histoire est classé en M, c'est pas pour rien).

Je précise que je ne cautionne en rien de tels actes.

**Chapitre 3 :**

Cloud se demandait encore comment il avait pu en arriver là, maudissant silencieusement le jour de sa rencontre avec Sephiroth, sa naïveté d'alors, ainsi que sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas su se détacher de cet homme qui lui en demandais toujours plus.

Pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti si mal. Sephiroth n'avait encore jamais été aussi loin avec lui. Mais son retard était un bon prétexte semblait-il, pour le rabaisser davantage. Ici il n'était rien. En tout cas rien de plus que ce que Sephiroth voulait qu'il soit, autrement dit son jouet ou son animal de compagnie, mais en aucun cas un humain avec un libre-arbitre.

Cette situation le rendait malade, tout comme les caresses que le plus âgé faisait courir sur son corps. De plus, cette fois, Sephiroth lui avait entravé les poignets, menottés aux barreaux du lit. Il semblait que cela faisait parti de sa 'punition'.

Des larmes de colère, d'impuissance et de dégoût lui montèrent aux yeux. Pourquoi acceptais t-il cela déjà? Ah oui, parce que cet homme avait menacé de s'en prendre à ses frères s'il refusait. Et rien que d'imaginer Sora ou Roxas dans sa situation le rendait bien plus malade que tout ce que Sephiroth pouvait lui faire subir.

Déconcentré de la réalité, il fut cependant surpris lorsque les mains baladeuses de Sephiroth arrivèrent au niveau de son entrejambe. Par pur réflexe, il utilisa sa jambe, et surtout son genou, pour se défendre. Il atteignit Sephiroth au niveau des côtes, lui coupant momentanément le souffle.

L'un comme l'autre surpris par cet actes, ils restèrent interdit quelques minutes. Puis, Cloud, ayant pris conscience de son geste, se recroquevilla vers la tête du lit, la peur clairement visible dans ses yeux.

Sephiroth sourit alors comme un dément : « Tu préfère donc la manière forte? Pas de problème, je m'en sors très bien dans les deux. »

Sur ces mots, il se rapprocha de sa 'proie' comme un serpent s'approche de son déjeuner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Sora, réveille-toi! »

« Encore 5 minutes Roxas! Le réveil n'a même pas sonné! »

« Sora! Le réveil à sonné il y a déjà 20 minutes! »

« Ah bon? » répondit Sora d'une voix pâteuse, à moitié endormie.

« Tu m'oblige a employé les grands moyens! » soupira Roxas.

Il fit le tour du lit, saisit le bas du matelas de son frère, et le fit basculer avec force, renversant celui qui, quelques secondes auparavant, dormait dessus.

« Eh mais ça va pas? » hurla Sora, maintenant complètement réveillé.

« Moins fort! » répliqua Roxas « Tu vas réveillé Cloud! Il a du rentrer tard hier, parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu rentrer. Pas pu dormir avant minuit à cause de tes 'ooooooooooh Kairi, dis moi que tu m'aimes' »

Son jumeau pris alors une teinte rouge vif, marmonnant un « même pas vrai », avant de se relever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Roxas descendant préparer le petit déjeuner. Ce matin, ils devraient aller à l'école à pied.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'était la pause déjeuner de midi lorsque Léon vint à la rencontre des jumeaux.

« Salut! Comment vas Cloud? Vous pensez que je pourrais passer le voir ce soir? »

« Salut! » répliquèrent joyeusement les deux interpellés.

« Pourquoi ce soir? Tu ne devais pas le voir ce matin au travail? » questionna Roxas.

« Si, mais il a appelé ma soeur ce matin de bonne heure. Il disait qu'il était malade et qu'il prenait un jour de congé. »

« C'est étrange, on ne l'a pas vu ce matin... Je pensais qu'il dormait à point fermer. Sora et moi sommes venus à pied pour ne pas le déranger. »

« C'était peut être avant que vous vous leviez? Enfin bon, je passerais ce soir. Ca me permettra de vous ramener! » lanca Léon avec un clin d'oeil.

« Ok. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nuit venait tout juste de tomber lorsque Cloud se réveilla. Il avait mal à peu près partout, mais le pire s'était la vive douleur dans le bas de son dos. Quelle que soit la position qu'il choisissait, elle lui faisait mal. Des bandes blanches étaient enroulées autour de son torse et de ses poignets, là ou il avait le plus saigné.

Il savait que Sephiroth pouvait être très violent, pour en avoir déjà fait les frais, mais il n'imaginait pas que cela pouvait aller jusque là. Il repensa aux événements de la veille qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, et des larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux.

Il fut cependant arraché à ces tristes pensées par le bruit de son estomac qui criait famine. Il se releva alors péniblement dans l'intention d'aller se préparer de quoi manger, mais un étrange bruit et une étrange sensation l'arrêtèrent net.

Il porta la main à son cou et fut pétrifié d'effroi parce ce qui s'y trouvait : un large collier de cuir et de métal lui enserrait le cou. En se retournant, il vit une longue chaîne le rattachait au lit où il était à présent assis. Le lit de Sephiroth.

Glacé d'effroi, il essaya de se souvenir de l'origine de cette situation, et les événements du matin même lui revinrent alors en mémoire.

-flash back-

_« Dans quel état je t'ai mis mon pauvre Cloud... Hors de question de te laisser partir ainsi! Ca éveillerait les soupçons. Tu resteras la journée ici, le temps que les blessures se referment et que tu... récupères » déclara Sephiroth d'un ton sans réplique._

_Affaibli par les évènements de la nuit, Cloud répliqua cependant : « Si je ne me présente pas à mon travail, cela aura l'air encore plus suspect. »_

_« Eh bien dans ce cas, appelle ton patron, et dis lui que tu es malade. Si il a besoin de preuves, j'ai un médecin parmi mes connaissances. Il me fera un certificat sans poser de questions. Après tout, je ferme bien les yeux sur ces petits trafiques. »_

_Les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent lorsqu'il entendit ça. Cet homme étant sans doute le plus grand danger pour la ville... et le plus important garant de sa sécurité. Pensant à tout ce qu'un tel homme pouvait faire, il obtempéra sans vraiment opposé de résistance. Tifa, de son côté, le cru sans aucun problème tant sa voix paraissait faible et souffrante._

-fin flash back-

Pendant qu'il se remémorait tout ça, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, dévoilant un Sephiroth visiblement très joyeux.

« Je vois que tu es enfin réveillé » dit-il tout en s'approchant. « Mon cadeau te plaît? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie? » cria presque Cloud en tirant sur la chaîne.

« Ca, mon petit Cloud, ça signifie que je ne suis pas disposé à laisser un aussi bon coup que toi disparaître dans la nature. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu m'appartiens. »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà! Fin du chapitre!^^Je vais encore passer soit pour une perverse, soit pour une sadique! XD

Bon, j'espère que ça a plu à ceux qui aiment/suivent l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à commenter!

A la prochaine.


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre!^^ D'après ce que j'ai vu dans les commentaires, et ce que m'ont dit mes amis (qui suivent la fic, eh oui...), c'est pas très clair au niveau de la relation Cloud/Sephiroth, donc je ferais le flash back explicatif dans ce chapitre, plutôt que plus tard. Chapitre que voici :

**Chapitre 4 :**

Léon se tenait dans le salon de la petite maison qu'occupait Cloud et les jumeaux, réfléchissant à la meilleur chose à faire. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, presque une demi-heure plus tôt avec Sora et Roxas, tous les deux s'étaient précipités vers la chambre de Cloud, avant d'en redescendre dépité : Cloud n'était pas là.

_« Il est peut être parti faire ses fameuses heures supplémentaires? » avait suggéré Sora._

_« Mais son lit n'était même pas défait! » avait aussitôt répondu Roxas « En plus, il n'irait pas travailler le soir alors qu'il a appelé Tifa pour lui dire qu'il était malade... Non... Je pense plutôt qu'il n'est pas rentré hier. »_

_« Tu en es sûr? » avait demandé Léon._

_« Je pense... j'ai très peu dormi cette nuit et je pensais qu'il... » Roxas avait alors pris une pause pour observer Sora qui était devenu d'une magnifique couleur rouge tomate, chose qui intrigua également Léon._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? »_

_« Un coup de chaleur sans doute! » avait lancé Roxas avec un sourire malicieux. « Bon, pour en revenir à nos moutons, il n'y a qu'à voir si Fenrir est là. La voiture est là, j'en suis sûr, mais sa moto... »_

Après un rapide tour au garage, ils constatèrent que le véhicule était absent. Les énièmes coups de téléphones passés sur son portable restaient sans réponse, et cela commençait à les inquiétés. Non pas que Cloud répondait habituellement au téléphone, mais il rappelait assez rapidement en général.

L'angoisse commençait à gagner les jumeaux et Léon lui même ne savait pas quoi faire : les ramener avec lui, ou les laisser là? Après tout, ils étaient mineures, mais s'il les ramenait pour la nuit, Tifa poserait des questions, et cela risquait de poser des problèmes à Cloud alors qu'il était peut être tout simplement parti chez le médecin ou à une pharmacie.

Il se doutait bien, cependant, qu'il n'y serait pas aller sans laisser un mot à ses frères. Quelque chose clochait, mais paniquait n'aiderait en rien.

« Bon écoutez, dit-il aux jumeaux, je vais rentrer, et vous restez là pour ce soir. S'il rentre ou appelle, prévenez-moi tout de suite, quelque soit l'heure, d'accord? »

Sora hocha la tête et Roxas se leva pour raccompagner Léon à la porte. Lorsqu'il revint, il emporta le téléphone avec lui, histoire d'être plus rapide pour le décrocher :

« Bon... Quel film pour ce soir? » demanda t-il avec une voix presque blasée.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Sephiroth était entré dans la pièce quelques minutes auparavant, Cloud n'aurait jamais espéré pouvoir passer sa nuit seul et sauf. Par un coup de chance incroyable, une fois n'est pas coutume, Sephiroth avait été appelé du commissariat pour une affaire très urgente. Il était alors parti en coup de vent, furieux, regardant Cloud comme si c'était lui qui avait appelé le commissariat pour le faire partir. Il lui avait alors ordonné de ne pas bouger et de l'attendre jusqu'à son retour, ce à quoi le jeune blond avait répondu positivement, sans avoir pour autant l'intention d'y obéir.

Il avait simplement l'intention d'attendre le départ de Sephiroth en voiture, avant de s'acharner sur la chaîne ou le collier. Ce qui voudrait bien céder en premier en fait.

Mais à la pensée de s'enfuir, il se sentit soudain nostalgique. Pas à cause du démon qui l'emprisonnait, non, mais parce qu'il devrait sans doute quitter la ville avec ses frères s'il s'échappait. Tant d'effort pour garder la maison de leurs parents, la garde de ses frères... Tout ça en vain à présent.

Pourtant, au départ, il s'était bien entendu avec Sephiroth... peut être trop bien. Qu'il se sentait naïf à présent!

-flash back-

_Ce jour-là, il roulait à vive allure sur sa moto, mais peut être un brin trop vite. Arrêté par les motard, c'est là qu'IL l'avait rencontré. A l'époque, il n'occupait pas encore l'un des postes les plus importants de la ville mais il était connu, c'était un héros._

_Cloud avait eu droit aux rituels « papiers – papiers du véhicule », à un sermon sur la vitesse... Voyant qu'il écoutait à peine, le co-équipier de l'homme aux cheveux argentés avait menacé de saisir Fenrir. Le blond s'y était fermement opposé :_

_« J'ai un entretien d'embauche dans 5 minutes. S'il vous plaît, ne me la confisquait pas. Je ne pourrais plus me rendre à mon travail. »_

_Sephiroth l'avait alors regardé curieusement._

_« Tu cherches un emploi? Tu as quel âge? »_

_« 18 ans et demi... je dois travailler pour nourrir mes frères? »_

_« Et tes parents? »_

_« Mort. » sur le coup, son propre ton en disant ça l'avait surpris. Il en semblait presque détaché._

_L'homme aux cheveux argentés lui avait alors tendu sa carte :_

_« Si tu n'est pas engagé, appelle moi ce soir. » avait t-il dit avec un grand sourire « J'ai besoin de personnes pour faire le 'standing' lors des soirées que j'organise. Ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas très dur, le gros du travail consiste à faire la 'potiche' et à sourire. Et je paye très bien! »_

-fin flash back-

Cloud s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait appelé le soir même.

Au début, tout se passait bien. Le travail n'était pas vraiment pénible, il devait juste de temps en temps passé avec un plateau pour les invités, et le reste du temps, servir de 'décor'. Mais peu à peu, les payes diminuaient, de plus en plus. Il avait alors demander à la soeur de son ami d'enfance s'il ne pouvait pas travailler pour elle.

Comme personne n'était au courant pour son emploi de nuit, elle avait accepté, sachant qu'il avait Sora et Roxas à charge. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, n'avaient jamais remarqués qu'il n'était pas toujours là le soir. Ils étaient encore jeunes et Sora dormait comme une masse.

Il n'en avait même pas parler à Léon à cause de la 'close de confidentialité' sur son contrat. Pendant longtemps, il s'était demandé à quoi elle servait, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth ne le contact pour d'autres 'travaux' bien moins honnêtes, et bien plus 'malsain' pour lui.

Par la suite, il n'avait cessé de lui demandé toujours plus, baissant ses salaires lorsqu'il refusait, les remontant légèrement autrement. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'il en avait marre et tente de partir. Après tout, le travail que lui proposait Tifa était assez bien payé. Mais Sephiroth ne l'avait pas vu comme ça, et avait menacer de s'en prendre à ses frères.

D'où sa situation actuelle... Le jeune homme soupira. Se souvenir de tout ça lui donnait envie de se donner des baffes pour sa bêtises. Mais cela ne l'aiderais pas ici. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le bruit de la voiture de Sephiroth qui s'éloignait. Sachant son bourreau partit, il se mit en quête d'un objet quelconque pour briser la chaîne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà! Fin du chapitre!^^ J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. En ce moment, je suis assez inspiré, alors j'écris pas mal pour ne pas perdre mes idées (bonnes ou mauvaise, à vous de juger!^^)

J'espère que l'histoire est plus claire comme ça!^^ Merci d'avoir lu.

N'hésitez pas à commenter!

A la prochaine.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Voici le nouveau chapitre! J'espère que l'ancien vous a plu et vous a bien éclairé sur la situation, actuelle et passée.

Mais sans plus tarder, voici le chap :

**Chapitre 5 :**

« Squall! Tu sors? »

« Ouai Tifa. Je vais chez Cloud, voir comment il va. »

« Ah d'accord... Tu pourrais me rendre un service avant s'il te plait? »

Léon hésita. Quand sa soeur lui demandait un service , c'était rarement plaisant pour lui. Quelque chose comme une corvée l'attendait, il le sentait, mais il répondit tout de même :

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

« Me débarrasser de ça! » lui répondit-elle en désignant un large carton qu'elle avait traîné jusqu'au milieu du salon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth avait passé une nuit blanche aux bureaux de la sécurité. Un imbécile avait cru amusant de créer une fausse alerte à la bombe, lançant tous les hommes disponibles dans une recherche désespéré de l'endroit visé et du type de bombe utilisé.

Malheureusement pour le petit malin, ils avaient finis par l'attraper et Sephiroth avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à lui passer l'envie de recommencer, tout en essayant de comprendre la raison de son acte.

N'ayant rien découvert de spécial, le démon aux cheveux d'argent, comme on le surnommait, était simplement irrité que la nuit qu'il prévoyait de passer avec Cloud soit gâchée par un petit crétin. Il espérait bien lui avoir fichu la trouille de sa vie, pour lui passer l'envie de réessayer, mais il demeurait passablement agacé. Mais il allait rattrapé tout cela.

En effet, il avait pris un jour de congé, histoire de passé une journée mémorable avec son petit blondinet préféré.

Toutefois, lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, Sephiroth compris que quelque chose clochait. Il émanait de la pièce comme une atmosphère oppressante. Inquiet, il ouvrit rapidement la porte et s'avança sans la pièce. Il remarqua presque immédiatement que le collier, que le blond portait depuis la veille autour du cou, gisait brisé sur le lit mais ce ne fut pas ce qui l'interpella le plus. Non, ce qui l'interpella bien davantage, c'était la mare rouge qui s'étendait sur les draps auparavant blancs. Et le pire de tout : nulle trace du blond.

Toutefois, Sephiroth n'eut pas réellement de mal à le retrouver. Il lui suffisait de suivre les tâches de sang qui mouchetait la moquette de la pièce et qui le conduisirent jusqu'à sa salle de bain personnelle.

Il y trouva Cloud, inconscient. Le jeune était visiblement venu là pour essayer de trouver de quoi soigner ses blessures : une au cou et l'autre à l'avant bras. Sephiroth soupira et s'approcha, histoire de vérifier que l'imbécile face à lui ne s'était pas bêtement entailler une artère.

Heureusement, les blessures semblaient superficielles, mains n'étant pas médecin, Sephiroth préféré en appeler un, au cas où. Un qui lui était redevable évidemment, il aurait ainsi moins de soucis avec la paperasse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque Léon se présenta chez les jumeaux, il était presque midi. Il sonna plusieurs fois, pensant qu'étant un samedi, ils faisaient peut être la grasse matinée. Toutefois, cette idée lui sembla stupide à la minute où il y pensa : qui pouvait bien penser à dormir alors que son frère avait disparu?

Lorsque Sora ouvrit la porte, l'air dans les vapes, Léon se retint de sourire. Le petit brun avait les cheveux complètement en désordre, plus qu'à l'accoutumé, et de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

« C'est pour quoi? » demanda t-il groggy avant de reconnaître Léon « Ah c'est toi... »

Il s'écarta pour laisser son aîné rentré et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Où est Roxas? » demanda Léon inquiet.

« Sur le canapé, il dort. Il a veillé toute la nuit, plus que moi. » marmonna Sora en baillant. « Pour une fois qu'il est plus difficile à réveillé que moi... » ajouta t-il avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Léon s'approcha alors du canapé où le petit blond dormait profondément. Il dû cependant se résoudre à le réveiller : s'ils voulaient faire des recherches pour retrouver Cloud, ils devaient commencer maintenant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sephiroth faisait les cent pas devant la porte d'une des chambres de sa demeure en attendant que le médecin en sorte. Il était en train d'y soigner Cloud et lui avait interdit d'entrer avant la fin, ce qui l'énervait encore davantage.

Il ressortit au bout d'une demi-heure, et entreprit de donner quelques explications à Sephiroth sur l'état de son patient, lui apprenant du même coup que le jeune homme avait dû s'assommer car il avait une grosse bosse à l'arrière de la tête.

Sephiroth l'écouta attentivement, enfin aussi attentivement qu'il le pouvait, avant de le congédier et de se rendre auprès du blessé, toujours inconscient.

Il s'assit sur le lit, pris une des mains de Cloud dans les siennes et murmura :

« Dire que tu as failli me briser le coeur... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Bon, on commence à chercher où? » demanda Roxas, encore un peu endormi malgré les deux cafés qu'il venait d'avaler coup sur coup.

« On va passer aux bureaux de la sécurité... » répondit Léon, avant d'ajouter en voyant la tête des jumeaux « Il faut bien signaler sa disparition... Et puis je dois y passer de toute façon. »

« Tu dois y passer? » demanda Sora, curieux.

Léon soupira et poussa les jumeaux à l'extérieur de la maison. Après l'avoir fermés, ils prirent place dans la voiture. L'aîné allait démarrer lorsque Sora demanda :

« Euh... Léon... C'est quoi cet énorme carton dans le coffre? »

Léon soupira bruyamment une fois encore et marmonna :

« Les cadeaux d'un soupirant de ma soeur. »

« Tifa a un petit ami? » hurla le plus jeune des bruns surexités.

« Mais non Sora! » répondit Roxas, plus rapide que Léon « Elle lui renvoie ses cadeaux, c'est ça? »

« C'est ça... Il est un peu... envahissant, et elle ne peut plus le supporter. »

« Il bosse à la sécurité c'est ça? »

« Oui, c'est pour ça que je dois y passer. »

« C'est qui? C'est qui? » demanda Sora de plus en plus surexicté.

« Il s'appelle Rude, à ce que j'ai compris... Il paraît qu'il travaille sous les ordres du démon aux cheveux d'argent. J'espère juste que ça ne lui ait pas monter à la tête et qu'il ne va pas nous jeter dehors parce que je ramène les cadeaux... »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin du chapitre. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cliff-hanger, mais ce chapitre se voulait avant tout transitif. Je pense que ça se sent, même si j'ai essayé de ne pas le faire trop ennuyeux...

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine.

PS : Surtout ne relevez pas les fautes, c'est horrible je sais! ^^'


	7. Chapitre 6

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Comme ont dit « mieux vaut tard que jamais! », je reviens donc (enfin) avec le 6è chapitre de la fic.

Désolée pour le retard d'update, mais un peu overbooké ces derniers temps.

Voici donc le chap sans plus tarder :

**Chapitre 6 :**

Ce matin-là, aux bureaux de la sécurité, on allait de surprises en surprises. La journée avait commencer sur les chapeaux de roues lorsqu'il avait fallu retenir Sephiroth d'assassiner un prévenu en salle d'interrogatoire. Ce brusque accès de fureur avait d'ailleurs surpris presque tout le monde, surtout lorsque cela venait d'un homme réputé impassible.

A présent, trois jeunes s'étaient présentés à l'accueil et avaient demandés à voir Rude, son assistant, trimballant derrière eux un énorme carton visiblement rempli à ras-bord. L'hôtesse avait transféré la demande devant l'insistance de celui qui semblait être le plus âgé, et Rude avait finalement consenti à les recevoir après maintes insistances. Curieusement, il s'était décidé lorsqu'il avait entendu le nom de Squall.

En effet, il se passait des choses bien étranges ce matin... Surtout lorsque l'ont sait que Rude ne reçoit jamais personne. Encore moins après une nuit blanche passé à essayé de contenir son chef. Les employés commençaient à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un étrange virus planant au dessus de leurs tête, risquant à tout moment de les contaminer.

Bien loin de ces considérations, Squall et les jumeaux suivaient leur guide tant bien que mal jusqu'au bureau de Rude, prenant bien garde à ne pas laisser tomber le carton, en équilibre précaire car tenu d'un côté par Squall et de l'autre par les jumeaux, toujours à moitié endormis.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, Rude les accueillit avec un large sourire :

« Monsieur Lockheart, que me vaut le plaisir? »

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le soleil avait déjà bien entamé son déclin lorsque Cloud reprit conscience. Un réveil douloureux car accompagné d'une migraine pertinente. Lentement, le blond remonta sa main pour aller toucher l'arrière de son crâne et découvrir la cause de cette douleur lancinante. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait un bandage autour de la tête.

'_Génial, je me suis ouvert le crâne_' pensa t-il '_Décidément en ce moment, je n'en rate pas une... Mais au fait, où suis-je? Ca ne ressemble pas à un hôpital..._'

Complètement dans les vapes, il se redressa un peu pour essayer de savoir où il se trouvait, mais la chambre était plongé dans la pénombre grâce à d'épais rideaux. A tâtons, il essaya de trouver le bord du lit afin d'explorer un peu la pièce, jusqu'à ce que sa main en rencontre une autre, un peu plus grande que la sienne. A son contact, elle se mis à bouger et Cloud reconnu le bruit d'une personne qui se réveille difficilement.

« Tu es enfin réveillé... Cloud? » marmonna un Sephiroth a moitié endormi. Il s'était assoupi par inadvertance, dans le large fauteuil qu'il avait utilisé pour veiller Cloud.

Au son de la voix, Cloud le reconnut et ôta aussitôt sa main.

'_Zut! Je suis toujours chez lui! Quelle poisse! En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'a veiller pendant que j'étais mal en point..._' Il se passa la main sur l'arrière de la tête, là où il avait le plus mal. '_ J'ai vraiment du taper très fort quand je suis tomber..._'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

« Vous êtes venus signaler une disparition? » demanda un Rude surpris à un Squall qui venait enfin de se débarrasser de son carton dans un coin. « Rien qui concerne votre soeur j'espère? »

« Non, non, ma soeur va très bien » répondit le brun, « C'est celle de mon meilleur ami, le frère ainée de Sora et Roxas » expliqua t-il en désignant les jumeaux. Il poursuivit ses explications en décrivant les circonstances de la disparition et, à la demande de Rude, lui présenta une photo. C'était une vieille photo datant de l'époque où Cloud était encore au lycée avec lui et Zack, mais on le reconnaissait suffisamment.

D'ailleurs, Rude eut une étrange expressions en la voyant. Il marmonna un « C'est donc ça. » à peine audible, avant de se tourner vers Squall.

« Je vais numériser la photo et la diffuser avec votre témoignage, nous ferons au mieux. Je vous pris de m'excuser un instant. »

Il quitta son bureau, laissant les 3 jeunes hommes seuls.

« C'est louche... » marmonna Roxas.

« Quoi donc? » demandèrent les deux autres, ayant visiblement manquer quelque chose.

« Rien, je vous expliquerais plus tard. »

Peu de temps après, Rude revint, et après quelques brèves salutations, il prirent congés. Mais juste avant qu'il ne passent la porte, Rude les retint.

« Monsieur Lockheart, vous oubliez votre carton! » déclara t-il.

« Ah, ça? Non, non, c'est pour vous. De la part de ma soeur! »

Le visage du fonctionnaire s'éclaira soudain et il se dirigea vers le carton, sans se rendre compte que les 3 garçons s'esquivaient rapidement, redoutant sa réaction... qui ne fut pas surprenante. Peu de temps après avoir vus passés leurs trois visiteurs, les hôtesses d'accueil entendirent le très lointain son d'objet que l'ont brise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud soupira. Ca faisait a peine une demi-heure qu'il était réveillé et l'enfer avait repris. Sephiroth ne le lâchait plus d'une semelle, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il fasse. Et lorsqu'il devait le laissé seul, comme dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas sans lui avoir préalablement entravé les poignets et les chevilles dans des menottes.

Comme s'il risquait de partir alors qu'il pouvait à peine marcher, chose qu'il avait essayé quelques minutes auparavant en présence du Démon, et où il avait bien fini se blesser davantage.

Il soupira à nouveau et chercha une position agréable pour dormir. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, Sephiroth venait d'être appelé pour une urgence et ne reviendrais pas de la soirée.

Clac

'Dommage' pensa t-il amer 'Ca ne coute rien de rêver, mais le retour sur Terre est bien brutal.'

Il se retourna et vit venir vers lui un Sephiroth arborant un très large sourire.

« Mon petit Cloud, j'ai eu une idée génial. »

Le blond se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Puisque tu veux tant quitter cet endroit, je te l'accorde. »

Cloud se retourna soudain pour regarder le Démon droit dans les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu?

« Nous allons passés quelques semaines dans ma maisons de vacances, dans les montagnes. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis quelques temps, mais l'endroit est calme, tu pourras t'y reposée. »

Les espoirs du blond volèrent en éclat... Il l'éloignait, mais pourquoi? Ses frères avaient-ils enfin signalés sa disparition?

Comme pour répondre à ces interrogations, Sephiroth sourit encore davantage :

« Oui, les gens de mon bureau te cherchent, et je n'ai pas très envie qu'ils te trouvent chez moi... En fait, j'ai envie qu'on ne te retrouve jamais, comme ça, tu m'appartiendra, tu seras juste pour moi, et pour personne d'autres. »

Et sur ces paroles très possessives, Sephiroth l'embrassa, faisant réaliser à son jeune captif qu'il s'était trompé sur son compte. Celui qu'on appellait le Démon était en fait bien pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, fin pour ce chapitre!^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, c'est toujours agréable.

Et surtout, ne faites pas attention aux fautes! XD

A la prochaine.


	8. Author's note

Bonjour à tous les lecteurs!^^

Alors j'ai reçu un petit message il n'y a pas longtemps, et c'est vrai, j'ai un peu délaissé cette histoire...

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas! Il y aura une fin! C'est juste qu'actuellement, j'ai pas mal de travail, et une autre histoire en cours, que j'ai presque fini de rédiger. Dès que cela sera le cas, je me remettrais à « Silent Law », et vous aurez la suite!^^ Ca serait fait avant fin 2011, donc patience.

Et encore merci à vous de continuer à suivre et à me soutenir malgré l'attente... Je vais faire au plus vite!


	9. Author's note 2

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous.

Tout d'abord je suis réellement désolée! J'aurais du mettre cette fic à jour il y a plusieurs mois maintenant. Ma seule excuse, c'est que j'ai eu tellement de travail à faire et de bouquins à lire que je n'ai pas pu gérer mon temps comme je le voulais.

En prime, « Silent Law » sous son format actuel ne me plaît plus, et ce, depuis quelque temps. J'ai donc repris entièrement la fic, et je la posterais comme une nouvelle histoire. Mais cette fois-ci, hors de question de poster avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement fini, histoire de ne pas faire attendre trop longtemps ceux qui suivent (encore et toujours) cette fic.

Etant actuellement en vacances, j'essaie de faire au mieux pour que ça soit posté d'ici mi-juin, mais je ne vous garanti rien non plus.

Sachez seulement que cette histoire aura une fin! Je me suis fait avoir moi-même un certain nombre de fois avec des fics non finies, et je sais que c'est désagréable. Donc soyez rassurés à ce niveau!^^

Je pense que ce « chapitre » sera le dernier sur la vieille fic, à moins que j'en mette un nouveau avec le lien vers la nouvelle lorsqu'elle sera up.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont encore de la patience.^^ A bientôt j'espère.


	10. Annonce

Ca y est! La nouvelle version est disponible à ce lien (ou en passant par mon profil) :

http:/ www . /s/8159210/1/ Silent_Law_Rewrite

(Vous devrez retirer les espaces).

Merci d'avoir suivit cette histoire jusqu'ici!^^

J'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.


End file.
